Dependency on petroleum fuels has been an economic and environmental issue for some time. These factors have fostered the expansion of alternative fuels such as ethanol. Unfortunately, most bioenergy and energy alternatives still require the use of hydrocarbon fuel. Current use of ethanol and biodiesel as fuel additives or alternatives are limited by the relatively high cost of ethanol production and the very high cost of biodiesel production. One recent development proposed a blend of naphtha and terpene for use in 2-cycle and 4-cycle engines.
A likely market for alternative energies is within agriculture itself. Low-cost alternative fuels can be used to power farm tractors and small agricultural production and processing facilities within rural communities. Wind and solar energy, as well as biofuels, also may be utilized to supply or supplement electrical energy for water pumping, small-scale irrigation systems, and other farmstead needs.